Fury Swiped
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Pikachu walks into a trap and gets kidnapped! Whatever will the little mouse do?
1. Good Night

Fury Swiped

**Author's Note**: This is more of a Pokemon's story than a human one, so I'll advoid using actual Trainer's like a plague. Think of it as some sort of extended Pikachu Movie, except with a plot! :O

----- **Intro**: Good Night

Pikachu watched the trainers and other Pokemon from it's spot on a tree stump near the edge of the camp. It wasn't because she was shy like that Treecko or cold like Charizard, but that all the noise in her sensitive ears would just give her a headache. So she grabbed her fill and scampered away before the rest of the group gathered.

She took up a piece of Brock's Pokemon chow and was about to eat it, but was suddenly hit with something in her back.

" Ka... "

It growled, whipping it's head around to try and spot her 'attacker'. Instead she just seen a distorted shadow running off. Confused, she's scoot around so she was facing that direction and look around.

There was a rock on the ground with a note tied around it.

Picking it up, she unwrapped it to find a note written in Unown letters. For centuries it was the official 'ancient Pokemon way of communicating' , but it's not safe communication anymore since that one human kid decoded Unown for her own selfish purposes.

_Pikachu_

_I really want to see you again_

_one more time before it's too _

_late. Please come down to the _

_lake when everyone is asleep. _

_An old friend. _

Pikachu tilted her head in confusion trying to think of who would want to see he-

" Pikachu? Where are ya buddy? "

She didn't have time for this! She quickly folded the paper and popped it in her mouth to dispose of it. To her surprise, it dissolved on the spot. Rice Paper...

" Pika-Pi! " She squealed running up to her trainer and jumping into his arms like a good Pokemon.

---

Meowth grinned when he saw that Jessie and James were getting tired. Originally they were planning to attack the twerps in their sleep and snatch all their Pokemon, but thanks to a little 'after dinner mint' they were turning in early for the night. Meowth hid the bottle of Pontya Traqs in his sleeping bag, followed by two pillows that he shaped into a little Meowth body.

" If ya wants anythin' done right yas gotta do it yerself. " He muttered as he snuck out of their camp. He had someone he needed to meet tonight, and if all goes well he'll go see the boss in the morning!

----- **Notes**

"... that one human kid decoded Unown for her own selfish purposes... " Molly Hail from Pokemon 3.


	2. Captured

I got reviews, yay! This chapter was written right after Chapter 1 sometime in the early morning, so it might not be the best.

----- **Chapter 1**: Captured

All was going well as he watched Pikachu come into the area from his spot among the trees, making him snicker a little. That poor mouse was so naive! He had to look away just long enough to set up the hologram...

Pikachu looked from side to side for the visitor that she came to see, but didn't see anyone. She walked towards the edge of the water and looked into it. The water was so clear she could see her reflect, the stars above, the glowing Mew that was floating behind her...

She fell over into the water in surprise, but quickly turned around with her fur soaked through to see the legendary Pokemon giggling at her. " Pika! " The mouse huffed. She didn't see what was so funny!

The mew just snickered and started to float away from Pikachu back onto the bank. Pikachu was just curious to why the Pokemon was there so crawled out of the water and chased after it while calling for it to stop.

Meowth couldn't believe how perfectly this was working! He guided the machine that made the Mew hologram towards the spot he wanted Pikachu to spot, moving just slow enough for the mouse to keep up with it. He stopped it on the other side of the lake where he was, with him shining the hologram almost directly below where he was in the trees.

Pikachu ran up to the Mew and looked at it. Mew was circling around that spot, then suddenly ascended into the air. Squealing, she ran up to the spot Mew was hovering in only to trip over something.

As soon as she hit the ground four walls came up around her, and a roof slid into place above her. She seemed confused until the 'box' lifted off the ground to show that it was actually a rolling cage made up of what looked like glass and metal. Pikachu cried out in surprise, but it's voice was muffled by the glasslike walls that surrounded her.

" Ah-HA! "

Meowth tucked the little hologram machine under his arm and jumped down in front of Pikachu. " Want to see yer little friend again? " He turned on the machine just for a second, long enough for Mew to appear and stick it's tongue out at Pikachu. " You should'va seen da look on yer face! " He couldn't hold it in any longer, he was laughing right in her face!

She lowered her ears in shame, then tried to shock the cage. Instead of breaking through it the lighting bolt bounced back and hit her in the stomach.

Meowth pawed at the glass. " This glass is top of the line. It can deflect five of them hyper beams without a scratch so it can take a measly lil' thunderbolt easily! " He went on about his glory, eyes watering at the thought. " It cost me a lot of meal less nights and guilty pleasures, but it'll all be worth it when I hand you ovah to tha boss! "

He went for something at the front of the cart, what looked like a handle that you'd find on an old red wagon, and started to pull the cart along. Pikachu pounded on the glass even harder as she watched the campsite that her friends were sleeping slowly drift out of sight. When it was gone she slowed and eventually stopped, lowering her paws with a defeated sniffle.

She never would've guessed...

That a stupid Meowth would've got her in the end!

-----

I answer any noteworthy things at the end of a chapter so it doesn't take up much front space. Mainly questions or things that caught my eye:

**Act**: The anime has been pretty scarce when it comes to that, eh? From what I've seen Pikachu's a girl. Never once have I thought of it otherwise. oO

And since the two that asked wer so nice, I reviewed both of your fics.


	3. A Fine Feathered Fiend

Sorry to all 2 people who like this fic. I forgot to upload these chapters.

----- **Two**: A Fine Feathered Fiend

So far so good.

It's been a good six hours since he'd set out and those twerps weren't on to him yet. If they did notice the absence of that little rodent by now they would never think that it'd be him who had it! They'd go after Jessie and James first like they always do!

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon so he'd better get their supplies and directions to the nearest Rocket Base before the more aggressive Pokemon woke up for their daily hunt. He noticed the Chasney at the town's Pokemon Center was especially nice to wild passing Pokemon so decided to ask her for what they needed.

Chansey was handing out a care package to a Houndour at the backdoor of the Pokemon Center when Meowth rolled up with the caged Pikachu behind him. " Oh my! " The Pokemon squealed looking at the caged mouse. " Is that Pikachu all right? "

" Sure it is! " Meowth nervously put a paw behind his head as the large hound Pokemon Chansey was serving made it's way pass them. " It's just that... it has very contagious cold and it doesn't wan ta make no one else sick! " He was fixed on that lie, so grinned.

Chansey gave him an uncertain look. " We can give it some medicine if that's the ca-"

" Yeah, yeah, that's good! We need some of that ... and some food ... and some juice ... and a map! " Meowth suddenly looked over his shoulder, as if he could just _feel _those twerps coming. " And step on it! We're in a hurry! "

Chansey hopped when he snapped, going back into the building to get his supplies. She was used to getting ordered around so didn't stand up for herself. Moments later Chansey came with their items packed in a small white backpack. " Here you go. " She looked nervously over to the Pikachu. " Are you sure it'll be okay? "

Meowth slung the backpack on and backed away from the Chansey. " Yeah, sure, whatever. " He said quickly, then darted around the corner.

---

Swellow flew high over the skies above the small town in search of Ash's lost Pokemon. Actually, the Pokemon wanted any reason to go off on it's own while Ash yelled and screamed for his Pikachu. He himself was still as free as he was when he was a Talliow, and did a few loops through the sky in his meaningless patro-

Hmmm?

It stopped in mid-loop when he spotted a familiar tan alley cat running out from behind the Pokemon Center dragging something. That Meowth was up to something!

Good... Good...

It was getting a little boring around here.

---

" As soon as ah get beyond this town I'm home free! " Meowth cheered softly as he looked down at the map. The nearest base was only a town or two off, what luck! From there he'd be able to get transferred directly to the Headquarters' in Kahto. Those twerp's would never find them once they've gotten that far.

" Ash?... "

Meowth looked over his shoulder to see the electric Pokemon was finally waking up. Pikachu opened it's brown eyes sleepily in hopes that it was right beside Ash's sleeping bag, but instead it was in a cold metal and glass cage. She whimpered in disappointment and slowly turned away from Meowth. Then it saw something that lifted her spirited and caused her to perk up.

" Huh? What're you so happy abou-"

He just had seconds to dive and dodge Swellow trying to take his head off with it's Aerial Ace attack. The bird's body stopped glowing as it made a slow barrel roll so it could circle back around.

Meowth backed up towards Pikachu's cage, expecting Ash to yell at any moment. Instead there was nothing but the Pokemon's cry in the skies. It came alone!

Swellow stopped a few feet away from them and flapped it's wings hard causing a few razor sharp gusts of wind to rain down on them. Pikachu was safe inside the cage, but Meowth was getting the worst end of it.

He grabbed the handle of the cage-wagon and started to run down the middle of the street, zigzagging through the oncoming traffic. Swellow followed close, nearly getting hit by a truck itself.

Meowth jumped up on the hood of one of the cars, the cart following with him. Unfortunately the wagon kept sliding forward and ended up sideways on the car's windshield. The man driving the car couldn't see and started to swerve. Pikachu and Meowth screamed, and Swellow was gaining fast. Meowth grabbed the handle and started to skitter up the windshield onto the roof.

The bird Pokemon couldn't move out of the way in time so it ended up going the way of many bugs and mosquitoes, and the car crashed into a fire hydrant on the side of the road. The wipers of the car activated on reflex, smacking the large bird off the windshield and onto the ground.

In all the confusion that followed Meowth managed to get himself and Pikachu away from the crash site before anyone noticed. Pikachu sat in her cage wide eyed as Nurse Joy and her Chansey rushed onto the scene to get the battered Swellow off the ground. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

Then she looked towards Meowth with her eyes narrowed.

-----


End file.
